Stalking 101: Makoto Tachibana
by louisielove
Summary: Short drabbles on how to stalk your ultimate crush, Makoto Tachibana. A stalking guide for your everyday needs. lol ReaderXMakoto
1. Chapter 1: Sources

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club.**_

_**Author's Notes: The farking Maring storm is killing my patience. I need to get to work but the damn rain is keeping me from going outside. So I wrote this story/drabble while the rain is pouring hard. I reminisced a lot of goofy and stupid things I did way back in high school and college. Hihihi. Enjoy. (Some of the things written here are based from a true story, lol; these are half true and half false. I know this is embarrassing.)**_

I know all of us (be honest!) had this moment where we're all drop dead crazy with a certain crush during high school and college. We did the most embarrassing thing and the most impossible thing just for our crushies. Here is a stalking guide I/we(or if you can relate) had during those days to get to know more about Mr. Crush.

The story/drabble is about you [reader] trying to know more about your crush[**Target: Makoto Tachibana**] but since you're the shyest person in your school; you missed some opportunities with your crush… but not all of them!

**Chapter 1: Sources**

_**Sources** - the most important thing we need to know more about our crush. You need a lot of them for important information. _

"_**Befriend someone who is close with your crush, either if it's a boy or a girl, you need them."**_

You came early to school today so you can either do your homework because you forgot about it last night OR you don't want to miss the opportunity not seeing your crush.

Your ultimate crush is Makoto Tachibana from the next class. He's handsome, nice, tall, and has the sweetest smile and personality. You had a love at first sight at him when you watched him during his swimming competition; you just can't stop staring at those yummy biceps and abs. Your love for him was multiplied to 1 million times when he helped you get a book in the library. Ever since then, you've fallen in love with him and you can't help it.

You got to the point where you want to know more about him. Since you two are not classmates and he doesn't always update his facebook/twitter account, you need someone who is close to him and can ask questions with.[PS: You're not even friends on facebook/twitter. His account is on public that's why you can see it. Hehe.]

You thought of the swimming manager, Gou. I mean Kou, who is a close classmate of yours. Kou knows that you're fallen over heels with Makoto. She said that she can give you facts about Makoto but she can't help you on how to get his heart. It's up to you on how you seduce him… err I mean be friends/close with him.

Since you're shy and all, Kou decided to introduce you to Makoto and to the other members of the swimming club just for formalities. Also you can get to talk to him personally. But because you are super duper shy when it comes to your crush, you can't handle your feels and nervousness; you decided not to meet them anymore. Kou was determined to introduce you to Makoto so she said a lot of encouraging things to you. She said that "This is the only opportunity you can get while the other fangirls/competitors are not there. This moment should not be missed and it's just introduction and formalities, it's not like you're going to confess. This is the moment I can only help you." Kou's words are magical and that made you agree to her.

Today is the judgment day where Kou will introduce you to the members of the swimming club. Hopefully you prayed multiple times to God that you won't do anything stupid and embarrassing while you're being introduced.

The plan is that you will visit Kou at the swimming club and you'll act like Kou forgot something in class. That's where Kou will introduce you to the guys. [Actually you've been visiting the club multiple times to give Kou some handouts and to peek at Makoto, hehe.]

Kou and the gang are about to leave the club room and that's your cue. You ran towards Kou and started your acting.

"Kou-chan, I forgot to return your English notebook." You said, good thing you didn't crack your voice.

"Oh! Thank you [reader's name]-chan! I also forgot to get it from you. Thanks." Kou said.

"Uhm, no problem! Well, I'll go now. See you tomorrow." You said. You're about to leave but Kou stopped you.

"Uhm wait! Let me introduce you to the members of the swimming club." Kou said. "This is Haruka-kun, Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun and Makoto-kun." Kou added, she smiled awkwardly while introducing them.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm [reader's first and last name]. Kou's classmate." You said and bowed. You hoped that you said it smoothly and no hint of nervousness.

"Oh nice to meet you too!" The blonde shota, I mean the blonde guy said. "I always see you with Gou!" the blonde added.

"It's Kou not Gou!" Kou corrected him.

"Nice to meet you too, [reader's name]-chan. I always see you visit Kou-chan in the club." Makoto said.

Damn, you got nervous by his statement. "Does it mean he knows that I secretly looked at him while visiting Kou?!" You asked yourself.

"Ah! I always forgot something in class so [reader's name]-chan always give it to me." Kou-chan said. Wew, saved!

"Oh I see. Such a nice girl!" Makoto said.

You smiled and laugh awkwardly "Hehe, not really. I'm just helping her." You said. You can't think of anything to reply to him. So as much as possible you don't want to talk longer so there will be fewer mistakes. You're still not ready to have long conversations with him! Lol.

"Nice to meet you too, [reader's last name]-san. We're in a little hurry, so we're going first." Haruka-kun said. He always seemed to be in a rush.

"Nice to meet you too, [reader's last name]-san." Rei-kun said.

You bowed to them, Nagisa and Makoto bid farewell to you. Kou-chan grins at you, telling you "Nice!" with an okay hand sign.

You widely smiled at Kou, telling her "Thanks!"

That day was the best day for you. You can't get over the fact that you had a little conversation with Makoto. Is that even a conversation?! Well anyway, you got to talk to him and now he knows your name. You also found out that he notices you when you visit Kou. You get the feeling of embarrassment and happy at the same time.

That night, you can't sleep because of the feels.

**End of chapter 1**

_**I just want to write something. lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Social Network

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.**_

_**A/N: Errr… the rain hasn't stopped yet. I hope the flood outside our village will dry soon. I don't want wet feet when going to work.**_

**Chapter 2: Social Network**

_**Social Network** _- the best stalking source/method you can ever have to get latest updates from your crush. You're unlucky if your crush is the type who doesn't even update his social site/blog/account. That's where you gonna need your _source_.

**"_The best way to stalk your crush is to friend/follow him on social networking sites. You must have the courage to add him especially if his account is private. If not, you're lucky enough to get free glimpse on his latest updates. Not everything you see on his account is something will make you happy, also it will make you very, very sad."_**

**Bestie/Bestfriend - Chizu Seta**

**Co-member1 - Airi Honda**

**Co-member2 - Chou Mori**

Lately, you haven't visited Kou on her club due to your own club activities and also you're the acting president for the judo club for girls right now. You're best friend, Chizu Seta, who also the president of the club pestered you to join the judo club that's why you end up joining the same club even though it's against your will.

The president of the judo club, your best friend, is absent for 3 days now because of a hideous cold. It's not like you have a talent in judo that's why [name of your bestie] invited you. You used to play wrestling when you were kids; she thought that you have the guts to be a member of the judo club since you're the only one who defeated her during your elementary days. You told her that judo and wrestling are different but she still pestered you on joining the club. You have no choice but to join since you're not even sure on what club you want to join.

For three days, you are busy on giving practice fights with the other members and you're also busy with the upcoming school fair. You don't have time to take a glimpse of Makoto and his swimming trunks… errr I mean swimming talents. You're so tired of the same routine for three days straight and its making you depressed. No inspirations!

"Bullshit." You said to yourself.

While the other members are busy practicing, you take out your phone and start browsing Makoto's twitter account. You smiled to yourself on how handsome Makoto is, then you started browsing his status updates and there you saw something you shouldn't have. Makoto updated his status about how happy he is these past few days because of a certain girl.

"HUWAAAAAAT… the… fark!?" You exclaimed and you also dropped your phone, which made the other members of the judo club look at you.

"What happened, captain?" they also call you captain because you are second in command.

You are still in shock with the words:

"so happy that I saw her today. hehehe ".

"she's so cute!"

" (twitter at)nagisa_hazuki shut up! It's not like I like her or anything "

" (twitter at)koumatsuoka it's a secret :p"

"I hope I can see her today."

"Captain! Captain[your name]!" you came back to reality when one of your Airi shouted at you. "What's wrong?" she asked you again.

"Uh… nothing. " You said, cold sweat is flowing from you head.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"A-ah, yes. It's just that… I thought I saw Sadako coming out from my phone." You lied :p.

"Are you on drugs?" Chou said. "Well anyway, why don't you rest for a while? I think captain Chizu is pushing you too hard while she's on vacation." She said.

"Aha-ahahaha… I guess so." You laughed awkwardly. "I'll get something for us to eat." You excused yourself and you quickly went to the swimming club.

You want to ask Kou who the hell is the woman in Makoto's status updates! It's not like you want to interfere with Makoto's love or what. You just want closure if he has a girlfriend and it's time to move on.

You arrive at the swimming club with sweat all over you and hard breathing from the quick run and all.

You entered the swimming area and no Kou is around. "Where the hell is she?!" you mumbled to yourself. You also can't find the other members which made you think maybe they went home already.

You decided to go back and buy some food for the judo members. When you turned around you suddenly bumped on something hard and wet. You looked at the person you bumped into and it was… Haruka-san.

"Ha… Haruka-senpai!" You exclaimed. You thought that they already went home but why is he still here?

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Ah… Uhm! Wh-where is Kou-chan?" you cracked your voice while asking him. You got suddenly nervous because you thought that anytime Makoto will arrive. Your heart is on doki doki mode.

He looked at you from head to toe then averted his eyes. "I think she went back to her classroom." He said.

"OH! I see. Uhm, t-thank you." You bowed and bid farewell.

"Wait." He suddenly said.

"Y-yes?" you're confused.

"You're a member of the judo club?" he asked.

"Uhm… ah yes!"

"I see… Goodbye." He said and started running towards the pool.

"Ugh." You thought to yourself.

* * *

You went to the cafeteria to buy food instead of following Kou. You thought to yourself that you'll interrogate her tomorrow.

While walking back to the judo club you saw Kou, Nagisa, Rei, Haruka and Makoto-your-loves walking in the hallway. You suddenly get nervous when you saw him, hear his name, hear his voice and anything related to him. You hide from them to avoid awkward conversations. You thought to yourself that it's not good for the heart.

When they disappeared you quickly run to your club. Your club members were packing up and readying themselves to get home.

"Eeeh! How about the food I bought?" You said.

"Let's just eat them somewhere."

While the whole club members were eating and chatting, you peek at Makoto's twitter account again and you saw something that made you happy.

"Aww *heart broken shape*" was his update!

"Gaaah! What happened, what happened!?" you panicked to yourself.

The evil grin on your face was so obvious that Airi peeked at your phone.

"What!? You like Makoto-senpai!?" she exclaimed.

*gulp* was your only reaction.

"Afufufu, I never thought you would have a crush on somebody, [your name]-san." She started teasing you. "You have a very blank reaction when Chizu-san pesters you."

"I… it's not what you think! I just idolize him!" You said.

"Eeh~ but what's with that evil grin on your face?"

"It's nothing…" you blushed.

"It's okay, [your name]-chan. A lot of girls likes him, he even has a fan club!" Chou said.

"F-f-fan c-club?" you stuttered.

"Yeah, he's pretty famous you know. You have a lot of competitors." Airi said.

"I…it's not like I'm going to compete with them. I just idolize him." You reasoned out.

"Hmmmmmm" they reacted.

"What?" you said.

"Search this on the internet later. You might find some things about Makoto-senpai there." Airi said and handed you a piece of paper.

"Wh-what? Why do you know these kinds of things?" You asked.

"Let's just say I have a lot of sources when it comes to these kind of things. Afufufufu" she said.

"Your creeping me out." You honestly said.

"Yeah, she also creeps me out. She knows a lot of things about fanclubs." Chou-chan said.

"I just like these kinds of things, guys." She said.

When you got home, you immediately searched the things written in the paper co-member1 gave to you. You didn't expect to see such things…

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Fanclub & Bribery

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**_

_**A/N: Guys, sorry if chapter 2 had a lot of errors. I didn't review it and I just checked it today , it has a lot missing letters and characters (also wrong grammar. hihihi /3). T_T Sorry. Thanks for the reviews and follows! (^3^)**_

**Chapter 3: Fanclub & Bribery**

_**Fanclub**_- an organization/group where you worship... err I mean like the same person. This is where you gather special information that nobody expects from your crush. This is where you share the same feelings and fangirl with group of people. But the ultimate rule when joining a fanclub is 'Just look, no touching'. If you commit something that crossed the line, they'll make sure you'll never do it again.

**"When it's time to level up your knowledge about your crush, join a fanclub. You might get awkward,awesome,weird, but still likable information about your crush. Just remember that your co-fangirls are also inlove with your crush too, they are after for his heart as well. So don't expect to have a good relationship with some of you co-fangirls. Remember they are your worst nightmare. "**

**Bestie - Chizu Seta**  
**Co-member1 - Airi Honda**

* * *

"Damn, I slept so late last night SOOO TIRED!" you mumbled to yourself.

Last night, you checked on the website that Airi gave to you. You didn't expect to read so much information about Makoto. You're not even sure if the things written are true or not. It's like where the hell did they get those information!? You also thought it wasn't legit but you still continued to read them. Because you got hyped by the words written on the website, you fangirled until 4am. You didn't find the answer on what's the meaning of Makoto's tweet, so you just have to interrogate Kou later.

"What happened to you?" Chizu asked while waiting for you outside the gate.

"Oh you're here." you dryly said.

"What's with all the dark circles?" she curiously asked.

"Nothing." you cheaply replied.

She pouted "Are you hiding something from me? I was just absent for 3 days and you're like this." she complained.

"I'm not hiding anything." you said.

"Really?" she curiously stared at you.

"... we'll be late." you said to change the subject.

"Hmmmm..." she stared harder.

When we arrived in school, the first one I saw is Airi. I bet something weird is gonna happen today.

"Good morning. [your name]-san!" Airi happily greeted you.

"Oh. Good morning." you replied.

"Fufufufu, have you seen it!?" she excitedly asked.

"Yeah..." you said in a gloomy way.

"Hmm? Why so gloomy?" she asked.

"It's not that I'm gloomy. I'm just tired and sleepy. I lost track of the time last night. I slept at 4 am." you explained.

"Hahaha, really!? My gaad! Hahaha, I knew it that website will come in handy!" co-member continued laughing at you.

"What is this, what is this!?" [bestfriend's name] jumped in your conversation.

"Fufufufu... nothing ,[beftriend's name]-chan." she smirked at her. "Bye, bye! See you later at the club! YO!" she exclaimed.

"What is it about, [your name]-chan?" she angrily asked you.

"It's nothing, Chizu-chan. You're just paranoid." you lied.

"Just say it! I think I've lost track of what's happening in school. Just tell me!" she pleaded.

"No." you said.

"Darn it, [your name]!" she exclaimed.

Your best friend pestered you to spit out the secret until a teacher calls her to report why she's absent for 3 days.

When you entered your classroom, you saw Kou and immediately asked her to talk about "that" (Makoto's tweet).

Kou told you that she doesn't even know as well since the whole gang is keeping it a secret. She's also pissed that they are keeping it from her. She's also curious who the girl is.

Since Kou doesn't know it as well, your curiosity is building up and it's making you frustrated.

For the whole day of class; you just think of twitter, the fan blog, and the mystery woman.

You were late to go to your club because of the meeting for the school fair. You were tasked on buying things for the school fair (it's for your class participation) so you won't be attending your club activities for today.

You just visited the club to excuse yourself. Airi accompanied you and so she can tell you more information.

"Fufufufu, do you want to know more about Makoto-kun?" she teases you.

"Uugh, I don't know. I might end up crying if I knew more." you said.

"But it's fun seeing you like this… Hihihihi" she giggled.

"Tsk. Stop, It's making me depressed and my insomnia is getting serious because of this. It's all your fault." you said. You checked the price of the white fabric hanging on the store. Your eyes became bigger "Wtf, so expensive!" you mumbled to yourself. You need to budget the money the school gave to you.

"Eeh eeh! But did you know there is an existing Makoto fanclub in our school!?" she exclaimed.

You almost pulled the hanging fabric. "What did you say?!" you exclaimed.

She smirked at you. "I said there is a Makoto Fanclub in our school!" she shouted at you.

"You don't need to shout." You complained. "I'm not interested." You browse the fabrics again.

"I hope they have cheaper fabrics. We should check on other stores." You mumbled to yourself again.

"Boo! Liar, as if I know you're dying to join them!" she provokes you.

You stared at her. "Airi's name-chan, I'm not that desperate to know everything about Makoto. I just want to confirm if he has a girlfriend or not… or if she likes somebody." You explained.

"Well, you'll know it if you join them!" her eyes sparkling at you.

"Geez, are you some kind of recruiter or what?" you said. You're at the paint section and the price tag is just making your head hurt. "So damn, expensive." You mumbled.

"Hahahaha! Well actually, I used to be a member of that club." She said.

You almost slipped the paint from your hands. "Wew, that was close. Eww this is expensive too." You thought. "What? You're a member? Why is that? You like him as well?" you asked.

"I-used-to-be-a-member!" she repeated. "My friend from another school is a super fan of Makoto and she asked me the join the biggest Makoto Fanclub in school. I quit when she was dumped by Makoto." She explained.

"Wow, you'll do that for your friend?" you're amazed.

"It depends; if it has a reward, I'll do it! If none, then suit yourself. Hihihihi." She said. "I knew it." You mumbled to yourself.

"So what did you gathered?" you asked.

"Afufufufu, my data is not free." She said.

"Fine, I'll treat you some ice cream." You bribed her.

"I'll give you a super duper good information if you'll make it extra large." She grins at you. "This devil." You said to yourself.

"Fine. But first let's move to another store. The pocket money they gave me won't survive here." You said.

* * *

_**Bribery**_– of course not all sources won't allow themselves to release free information forever. You need to bribe them with food, service, money, or exchange of information to let them speak. This is optional, but if you're a hardcore fangirl then you'll need this pretty much.

"**It's not necessary to do this but usually this is where mostly friendships start. So when the two of you are close now, you can ask him/her to talk about something then voila you have some data you need. Of course you have to treasure this friendship; it's not all about using somebody."**

After hopping from another store to another store, you finally bought all the said materials. You even have extra money from the pocket money. Such a brilliant budgeter!

Since the two of you are hungry from shopping, you decided to eat at a near café. They serve yummy ice cream at a low price. It's your advantage since you have to bribe Airi to speak.

The two of you sat at the very end of the café.

"Why do we have to seat here? It's cold in here." You grumbled.

"We'll have our intimate talk, [your name]-san. It's not good if somebody hears us. Ahihihi" she giggled.

"Seriously, she's creeping me out with her wide knowledge about Makoto and her laugh." You thought to yourself.

You sat at the part where it's a little warmer.

"Soooooo, what now?" You asked.

"Excited much? Hihihi" she said.

"Stop with your 'hihihi' it's creepy." You complained.

"It's my way of laughing when I'm planning something evil." She winked at you.

"Whatever." The food is here and Airi gobbled her ice cream first.

"Hungry much?" you teased her.

"I'm too excited to tell you some data I have in store. So I'm eating faster." She said.

"Okay…" you said.

When she finished eating she started to talk.

"Okay so what's your question?" she asked while wiping her lips.

"Does-" she cuts you off.

"I can only answer 5 questions!" She exclaimed.

"Uhm… okay. Well, does Makoto likes someone right now?" you curiously asked.

"According to my data, he likes someone for a long time now. But the fangirls doesn't know who she or he was." She said.

You almost spit out the ice cream you're eating. "He?!" you emphasized the word 'he'.

"The fangirls thought that…" she moved closer to you "_Makoto and Haruka-senpai are secret lovers. _" she whispered to you.

You spit out the water you're drinking. "WHAT!?" you exclaimed. Such revelations!

"I know right? But it's still not yet confirmed so the normal fangirls are still in joy and the fujoshi fangirls are hoping that this kind of gossip is real. " she explained.

"I can't believe this." You're out of words.

"It's not yet legit okay?!" she exclaimed.

"Anyway, if the person he likes is a girl, who could it be?" you asked.

"Hmm… well only his co-swimmers knows about this. We don't have a clue who she is." She said. "Have you asked Gou?" she added.

"I already asked her and she said that the guys are keeping it from her. So she doesn't have a clue as well." You said.

"Oooh, I see…. So what's your next question? You only have 1 more question." She said.

"What one!? I only asked two yet!" you exclaimed.

"I answered the 'He!?' part and the 'WHAT!?' part so add it on the other two it's equals to four. So you only have one now." She explained and grins at me.

"So stingy!" I said.

"This is business, baby!" she winks at me.

"Kay, so what type of girl does he likes?" you asked.

"I thought you weren't desperate." She said.

"Dude, I'm just asking for his preference." You said.

"Haha easy! Well…. According to my data again, he only likes a person if he's long time friends with her and if he already memorize the personality of that person. OR if she has a really good personality and knows how to cook I guess." She said.

"Of course everybody wants to have a good person as a lover and knows how to cook! His answers are too safe." You said.

"I know right? So everybody thinks that he and Haruka are secretly dating." She casually said.

"Well… there goes my inspiration, fading like a smoke. Best wishes for them if they are really dating." You bitterly said.

"Don't be down because his gay, it's not even confirmed yet! Just stay on your hopes and dreams! If he's really gay, then be a full pledge fujoshi! Hahahahaha!" she teases me.

"I'm just a fujoshi when it comes to anime and manga or whatever fandom. But I can't take it if it's my real(living) crush!" you exclaimed with too much feels.

"I can see some veins popping from your neck." She said.

"This is depressing, I'm gonna buy some ice cream again." You said and started to order some chocolate fudge ice cream.

"Buy me some too!" she said.

"No."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

_**Real life crush are hard to fangirl you know! It takes a lot of energy and the feels are ten times stronger! lol.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Da Moves (Accidental)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**_

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews,follows, and favorites! *bows* I'll try to update whenever I can. (^u^)**_

**Chapter 4: Da Moves (Accidental)**

_**Da moves**_ - are simple gestures and movements just to (everything from the six senses) see, feel, hear, touch, talk (taste? lol), and smell your crush. Hihihi doesn't that sound so creepy?! But be honest you have done one or two from those simple gestures. Sometimes they are accidental but usually they are intentional. Wahahaha *evil laugh*

**"Of course everybody has the **_**'da moves'**_** or so what they call '**_**ninja moves'**_** just to get the attention of their crush or just to get the twitterpated feel. Everybody has their own techniques, so watch out for your competitors. You think you're good at this, you don't know they are ten million times better than you! But sometimes, let destiny handle such situations. Hehehe."**

**Bestie - Chizu Seta**  
**Co-member1 - Airi Honda**

* * *

"I thought you don't like him anymore." Said Airi. You two were partners during your P.E class, track and field partners, and it seems to be that Makoto's class is having their P.E as well. Good for you!

"Of course I haven't move on yet! I still like him a little…" You said. Of course he's your ultimate crush! The feelings for him are so powerful; you won't be able to erase them immediately.

"Even though he's gay?" she said.

"It's not even confirmed yet!" you yelled at her.

"Duh, girl! It's so obvious that they have a relationship! Look at the both of them!? You're gonna cry a river by just looking at them! Such perfect people being together." She said while holding your head to watch Makoto and Haru during their exercise routine.

"Stop holding my head, you're worsening my stiff neck!" you complained. While Airi still pesters you to look at Makoto. Makoto suddenly looked at your way and starts waving.

"Woah! Look girl! He's waving at us! Kyaah!~" Airi squealing at your ears and pulling your head.

"Idiot! He's waving at Kou! She's just behind us!" you said. "Stop pulling my head!" you complained. You had a stiff neck since morning so pulling your head like this is making it worse.

"Eeeeeeeh! Is that so! Boo! How boring." She pouted. She released you from her dreadful pulling and your neck starts to ache more.

"Oww my neck." You grumbled.

Even though you denied that he's looking at your way. You still hoped that it was true. Damn those feels you are feeling right now.

Your bestfriend looked at you and Airi with a threatening aura. She's been pestering you for days on what the two of you are hiding. Of course you can't say to her that you like Makoto because she's the most talkative person you ever knew! You just don't want gossips lingering whenever you're around. The other members didn't say anything to her that's why it's making her more pissed.

"If the two of you won't say anything, then I'll just have to punish you." She said. Your bestfriend is an amazon, she's kind of a sadistic person. She really likes hurting people whenever she feels it, mostly physically.

"You amazon! What will you do!?" you exclaimed. You really don't like to wrestle with her in this kind of day and time. So you'll just have to take all of her blows. You don't want to be a major turn off in front of your crush right? Hihihi.

"I'll chop knockout you!" she shouted. Then she suddenly tried to chop knockout you, good thing you know her weakness; she has a tickle spot at her right armpit. Since you're faster than her, you were able to tickle her right armpit. The bad thing is, when you tickled her, her left arm chop knockout your neck.

Good thing you weren't literally knockout. The pain of your stiff neck now is ten times more painful.

"Owww-ouch." you exclaimed. You can feel the throbbing of your neck. "Seriously, you literally chopped my neck!" you complained.

"That's what you get when you're hiding something." She reasoned out.

"You amazon…" you stared at her. She tongue-out you.

"[bestfriend's surname]!" your PE teacher called her since it was her turn to run. You were able to escape from her wrath.

You excused yourself to go the clinic to heal your stiff neck and so you can escape from Chizu's sadistic side and Airi's fujoshi feels.

When you entered the clinic, you were shocked that Makoto and Haruka were there as well. You even hesitate to continue to go inside because you feel like you're bothering their lovey dovey moment. Lol.

"Oh you're here too." Makoto noticed you. "What happened?" he asked. Haruka looked at you as well.

"Uhm… err… is the nurse here?" you shyly asked. 'Oh my gad! Retreat! Retreat!' you shouted to yourself.

"Ah… unfortunately she's not here. Do you need something?" Makoto asked. "So we rampage here by ourselves, hehehe."He added while searching for some medicine.

You hesitated to say anything about your stiff neck. "Uhm, uuuh… nothing. Hehehe" you said just to escape the scene. You bowed to them to show your thanks but suddenly your stiff neck became worse.

*crack*

'Ow gawd! I hope they didn't hear that.' You thought to yourself. Your neck bone suddenly made a crack sound.

"Oooow-ouch." You grumbled. Oh the pain!

"Ah… Are you alright?" Makoto came towards you to help. "Does your neck hurt?" he sound concerned he even checked your neck. Haruka looks concerned as well.

'No don't put your attention to me! Haruka might get jealous!' you said to yourself. You accepted the fact they are dating. Lol.

They let you sit on the clinic bed and they started to check on you.

"Is this the part that hurts?" Makoto asked you while he's touching your neck. He even tied your hair to make you comfortable. Hihihihi.

"Yes, that part." You said. 'Oh dear, I hope I didn't ruin the moment for them.' You're still saying such things.

"Can you turn your head?" he asked.

"Ah no, it hurts when I turn them either left or right." You answered.

"I see… Haru, get me some ointment." He ordered Haruka. 'No no no! Haruka might really be angry at me right now for ruining the moment for them. Damn stiff neck! Ahuhuhu, but atleast I get to see Makoto, hahaha, this is killing me.' You're arguing to yourself.

Haruka handed him the ointment and Haruka sat in front of you. It was kinda awkward for you to look straight at Haruka since you can't move your neck. He also stares at you blankly so it was making you more pressured.

Makoto started to massage your neck and the affected area. You wanted to blush but you can't because Haruka is looking straight at you.

You can already somewhat feel that the ointment he put was effective, just super little though.

While Makoto was busy massaging your neck, Haruka suddenly said "Shoulders."

"Shoulders?" Makoto repeated.

"You have to massage her shoulders too." Haruka said.

'What a bold suggestion, Haruka!' you said to yourself.

"Ah yeah, you're right. Is it okay for me to massage your shoulders, [your name]-chan?" He asked, he even said your name! He remembered it! Gooosh! :'

"Uhm… it's okay. But do I have to remove my shirt?" you curiously asked.

"Uhm yes please." Makoto said.

'Yes please!? You want me naked?! LOOOL' you said to yourself. Your inner feels wants to come out!

"Uhm, can I just half remove it up to my shoulders? I'm kinda shy. Hehehe." You awkwardly said. 'Hell no I'll get naked for them!' you complained to yourself.

You started to unbutton your shirt and kind of half removed it up to your shoulders. Makoto started to put some ointment and massage your shoulders. You can't fight your blush anymore so you became red and you had an awkward 5 seconds eye to eye contact with Haruka.

'If I were a fan girl of Haruka, I would be melting right now.' You said to yourself. Haruka averted his eyes and somewhat blushed too? He stand up and "I'll go back first." He said.

"Ah okay. I'll take care of her." Makoto said and Haruka bid farewell.

'I'll take care of her, such a nice thing to hear. Hihihi' you mumbled to yourself. Fantasize all you want gurl! It's your moment! LOL.

After Makoto massages you, he laid you down to the bed so you're more comfortable in your position.

"Is the feeling a little okay now?" He asked.

Even thought the pain is still killing you "Yes, it's a little fine now. You can go back to your class. I can rest here until I'm okay." You said.

"Okay. But if you need some help. Just text me, here's my number." He handed you a piece of paper but since you can't move your head and see your pocket, he assisted you on putting it on your skirt pocket.

You lucky girl! Too much skinship is happening here!

"Ah-ah thank you…" you awkwardly blushed.

He smiled at you and bid farewell.

For the first time in your life, you just want to scream your feels out.

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

_**Next is the intentional! Huehuehuehue *evi smirk***_


	5. Chapter 5: Da Moves (Intentional)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**_

_**A/N: Guys, I'll be writing reader's POV instead of the narrator's POV. It's hard for me to write at a different perspective. Sorry for the delay, I lost my flash drive so I had to re-write it. Enjoy =D**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Da Moves (Intentional)**

**Reader's POV**

_**Da Moves (Intentional)**_ - either you or your friend/s who makes the move so you can have an intimate/quick moment with your crush. It's up to you and your friend/s what kind of schemes you'll pull off.

"_**Don't take advantage the kindness of your crush when you're initiating 'da moves intentional'. He/She might get irritated and they might suddenly punch you. Also be discreet when you're around with them, especially if they knew you like him/her. If your crush doesn't like you and he/she knew you like him/her, he/she'll be irritated with any of your actions(even from the smallest actions, these type of crush are douche so you need to find a new target. lol)."**_

**Bestie - Chizu Seta**  
**Co-member1 - Airi Honda**

* * *

Oh god, my neck is still aching! I really need to treat this at home. But let it a side, I got Makoto's number! SFDAGHSAJHJ! I can't believe this. A lot of things happened and I just can't get over it. (*U*) It's like I won the lottery!

I went home giddy and a big smile on my face. My mother said I looked like an idiot smirking by myself and dancing outside. She said I'm crazy, crazy in love. HHAHAHA joke.

Hopefully I wished no one saw that.

I ate early and went to bed. I started fangirling at Makoto's number written on the paper. Shet, his handwriting is so beautiful, I wanna cry. This is a national treasure!

I saved his number on my phone and put a random name to it. I can't just put his name there. My friends might see it and they'll just cause a commotion, I don't want that.

Fuck I can't sleep, the events that happened earlier keeps repeating on my head or is this excitement? Well either both.

Oh god, this is the first time I'm acting like this. I think I lost myself. NOOO I don't want to deepen my feelings for him. But he keeps popping out and making me fall harder. GAAAAWD! WTF.

I need to sleep this and just be cool. Just act the same as always.

**xx**

In the morning. I didn't get any sleep but I'm still super hyper! Maybe because of what happened yesterday!? Shet I keep remembering it! It instantly makes me smile like an idiot. Good thing I don't have my stiff neck anymore. It's super troublesome.

"Hey! Why the fuck are you smiling? You look like a crazy person." Chizu said.

"Ah, hahaha nothing. I just remembered something very funny. Hehehe" I nervously said to her.

"Stop it okay. You look so creepy with your eyes smiling as well. It's embarrassing walking beside you." she said to me.

"Wow, is it bad to smile when you're happy?" I said to her.

"No, but it is bad smiling by yourself and laughing by yourself!" she shouted at me.

"HAHAHA sorry. I'm just really happy okay?" I said to her. Sorry for my weirdness today, bestie.

"Whatever."

**xx**

We arrived at school and Chizu still pesters me about my happiness. Of course I can't say that I had an intimate moment with Makoto.

"What the?! You're smiling as well!?" bestie exclaimed when we saw Airi.

"Hahaha I got a lot of free coupon for today's 70% off on all foods in the cafeteria! My gadd!" she excitedly said. Wow discounted food!

"Wow really!? Where did you get that? Treat us!" I excitedly said to her. I loved free things! *u*

"I got this from a member of Makoto's fanclub." she said.

Gack! A member of Makoto's fanclub! I immediately looked at Chizu.

"Makoto's fanclub!? A fanclub is existing in our school!?" bestie exclaimed and she's super surprised by the fanclub thing. Good thing I didn't join.

"Yeah. And did you know that there are 3 different fanclubs for Makoto!?" Airi said.

"Wow really!? I never knew he would be so popular." bestie still in shocked.

I was just quiet and listening to them. I get nervous when Makoto is the topic. I really avoid a conversation when he's the subject. Hehehe. Safety first.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" Chizu suddenly asked me. Did she notice I'm being too quiet?

"Ah, nothing. I just can't relate to the topic. Hehehe." I awkwardly laughed at her.

Airi weirdly eyed me and smiled. This woman, she' making it too obvious!

"Hmm... well this kind of conversation is not your thing anyway. Hey [Airi's name] don't forget to treat us later okay?" bestie said. She knows fully that I hate gossips, but she still say things to me that shouldn't be said, just like Airi always do.

**xx**

We were in the shoe locker area. Chizu went to an early meeting with the other club presidents, I guess it's for the school fair.

"Girl, can you accompany me later at the cafeteria during lunch?" Airi asked me.

"Eeeeh, there are a lot of people in there. You go by yourself." I said to her. Hell no I would go to the cafeteria during lunch. It's suicide.

"Oh come on. I need help to get the items for these coupons. It's a shame that we won't use them all." she puppy eyed on me. Oh this woman is really good at this.

"K fine. But please control your facial reactions when we're with Chizu. I don't want her to find out about my crush. "I said to her.

She didn't answer, instead she suddenly gawk at me. I realized she was staring at someone behind my back.

When I'm about to turn around, she suddenly pushed me.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed from her surprised attack. "Why did you do that!?" I angrily said to her. I realized that somebody caught me in the arms. I checked who caught me and it was Makoto! OHMYYYY! *wild palpitation*

I immediately recover my composure, that was quite embarrassing.

"Oh sorry, Makoto-kun." I apologized to him.

He smiled at me and said "It's okay, at least I caught you. Is your stiff neck okay now?" he asked. He's concerned! Ah no no no don't be assuming! But how thoughtful he is!

"Ah yes. It's okay now. Thank you for yesterday." I said fighting myself not to blush and smile.

"No problem." he smiled again. Goooosh! Please don't do that, I might fall harder.

"By the way, it looks like your friend is leaving you." He said. I saw Airi stealthy escapes the scene. This woman, she really wants me to flirt with Makoto.

"Uhhh… you're right. Well then I gotta go. Hehe, thank you again." I bid farewell and quickly went to my classroom. Darn you Airi! You're full of schemes!

**xx**

When I got to my classroom. I immediately went to Airi's seat.

"[Airi's name]! Why did you pushed me awhile ago!? Darn you!" I angrily whispered at her.

She looked at me and then she smirked. "Afufufu, that was fate." she said.

"What fate!? You shouldn't have done that! It was embarrassing!" I complained to her.

"Do you want me to do that again?" she grins at me.

"Hell no! Stop it! It's not funny." I said to her. I wished she would just stop with her schemes, it's quite exhausting.

"Afufufu, don't worry. I'll make sure you'll get a lot of lovey dovey moments with him." she's not listening to me! Grrr. What should I do to her?!

I got nervous this whole morning because of Airi's words. Damn her.

During lunch, bestie is nowhere in sight again, so Airi has her eyes on me.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." she insisted.

"Can you just go by yourself? I'm getting nervous when I'm with you." I honestly said to her. I really don't want to be alone with her right now. Huhuhuhu

"Oh come on, I won't do anything to you. Leggo! Before the food runs out!" she grabbed my arm and we quickly went to the cafeteria.

OHMYGLOB it's full of people! Shieet. I want to return.

"Wew, look at those people! Is your body ready?" she said. Gawd the crowd is scary! It's like there's a war in there.

"Uhm, can I back out?" I said to her. I'm afraid of getting squished by big people!

"No can do. You're already here." she said. This vile woman. "Here are the coupons. Use it wisely okay?" she gave me half of her coupons.

Since I'm already here, I should continue this. The coupons would be wasted if they're not used.

"Okay, I'll try to cut in." I said to her.

"Goodluck." she said.

I tried to cut in, but the crowd became narrow and they're squishing me! Gah! They smell like a sweaty old man! This is hell.

I looked back to check on Airi, and there she was just waving at me playing cool! WTF! That woman! She didn't even try to cut in! I'll make her pay for this later.

Since I'm halfway, I should push forward. My efforts would be wasted if I didn't finish this. Hopefully there's still food left.

When I'm almost at the counter, I was about to the touch the counter but some big guy suddenly appeared in front of me. The hell!? My face hits his back, but in fairness he smells good! LOL.

My hand got stuck near his stomach. Oh shit. I can't pull it! It's his fault for cutting in! GAWWD I can feel his abs! The hair in my arms is in goose bumps paradise!

Who the hell is this anyway?! My whole arm is being sucked and it's moving lower. (*O*) Also it's like we're hugging! NOOO! They might accuse me for a being maniac! LORD, I'm not a pervert and a maniac, forgive me for my sins. Huhuhuhu.

The guy in front of me suddenly grabbed me and placed me in front of him.

"Hurry while I'm blocking them." he said to me. The fark it was Makoto! The shame I did!

I quickly ordered and he helped me get back to where Airi is. Is this one of her schemes? Guuh, I don't know if I'll be pissed or happy.

"Oh you guys are here. Thanks Makoto-kun for helping." Airi said. She winked at me. T_T

"Nah, I just followed her. " Then he smiled at me. This is farking weird.

I awkwardly smiled at him as well. I'm still in shock and can't move on that it was Makoto. The embarrassing hug scene keeps on popping in my head! Ugggh. ERASE ERASE!

"Anyway, I'll go now. Thanks for this." he said then disappeared with the food he got from the coupons.

"So how was your lovey dovey scene?" she smirked at me and poking my stomach.

"You woman! What are you planning anyway?!" I exclaimed at her.

"Afufufu, that was fate. God is giving you a chance to be with him. Just enjoy the moment!" she is saying weird things again. I bet this woman sniffed something before she went to school.

"Are you out of your mind!? I'm not in the mood to believe in fate or love right now. Girl, I'm just a high school student! I should be in front of the computer!" I shouted at her. Wew this is making me super exhausted.

"So what if you're a high school student? Love is the most important thing during youth!" she said to me while squishing my face with her hands. This woman is becoming creepier than before. Is she in some kind of an occult group?

"Bu-but…" I stuttered.

"No buts! Just believe in me. I'll be the cupid for the both of you. "She winked at me. "Anytime soon, the two of you will become a couple! Fuwahahah" she laughed like an evil witch. I'm scared. Her laugh echoes in my ears, I hope she would stop this nonsense soon.

I have a bad feeling with her plans and laugh.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5.**

** There is always that supportive friend of yours who is like the director and fan of your love life. She's the first fan of the otp, YouxCrush. So most likely she is also your spy and reporter. Haha ;) **


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery Caller

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**_

_**Warning: Contains strong language**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Mystery Caller**_

**Mystery Caller** - you purposely call someone without introducing yourself. You call them because you either want to talk to them or just hear their voice. (or sometimes you simply just want to make a prank call)

_**"Make sure the person you gonna call doesn't know your number and don't get caught. If he/she knows that and caught you, that's the most embarrassing thing you ever done. You are obviously killing yourself :D"**_

**Bestie - Chizu Seta**  
**Co-member1 - Airi Honda**

* * *

**Readers' POV**

Today's the last day for our club activities. Then next week is school fair! Wooohooo! No class, no club practice, nothing to do! YES!

I'm so happy that I can have a long vacation. I don't have any plans on attending the fair anyway.

I'm at the girl's shower room and currently taking a shower. The other girls already went home.

After I took a quick shower, Airi was waiting for me outside.

Uuugh, what is she up to now?

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her.

"I was waiting for you. Let's eat somewhere." she insisted. NOOO I don't want to come with her! She'll do something very shocking again! I know it!

"I'm bu-..." she cuts me off. She didn't even let me finish my sentence!

"Come on… Whale." She winked at me. How the!? That is Makoto's name in my phone!

"Huwa-huwhaaat!?" I panicked and immediately grab my phone from her hands.

"Don't just rampage on somebody's things!" I shouted at her. Oh god, my heart is beating so fast. Shet you, Airi.

"HAHAHAHAHA I love you reaction, [reader's name]-san! That's obviously Makoto-kun's." she said grinning at me.

"What is your proof that it was his number, huh!?" I asked her.

"It's easy. I have his number." she calmly said. Then she showed me her phone with Makoto's number.

I was shocked. I have forgotten that she is a devil. Fuck.

"Where did you get that?" I curiously asked her.

"Afufufufu, have you forgotten that I used to be a member?" she said.

"Ah yes you're right. Well anyway, stop rampaging on my things." I said to her again. Brushing off that she found out that I have Makoto's number.

"`kay. But where did you get his number?" she asked. I looked at her, "I'm just curious." she added.

"It's a long story." I don't want to elaborate everything happened from that day.

"It was during clinic right?" she suddenly said.

I was speechless on how the fuck she knows that!? I'm scared of her now.

"Ha... how did you know that!?" I exclaimed.

"Hahahahahaahaha!" she just laughs at me.

"Stop laughing at me!" God, I'm so embarrassed!

"Let's talk about it somewhere, okay?" she said.

Aaaargh! I think I'm on the dark side of friendship.

We went to a cafe near my school. I don't want to walk any further since I'm already tired from practice and Airi's schemes. God, when will this ever end!?

"So?... How did you know about that clinic incident?" I asked her first after our orders came. I really want to know how the hell she knew that.

"I saw it when I was searching for you. I came to the clinic and then the two guys were helping you with your stiff neck. I didn't enter because that was your moment." she explained.

"Ah…." I'm speechless. So she also saw that massaging scene!?

"I even block and chitchat with the nurse so she wouldn't disturb you guys." she added.

I spurt the tea I'm drinking.

"It's not like we're doing something perverted you know!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha easy."

"Why didn't you enter then after they were gone?" I asked.

"Oh, because I have to go back to class. That's why." She said.

I'm embarrassed. I didn't know she knew it all this time.

"About his number..." she said.

"Huh?"

"Let's call him with your number!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"Wha-whaaat!? No way. I don't want to!"

"Oh come on. Let's just see if it's really his number!" she insisted.

"I'm shy." I reasoned.

"Shy my butt! Come on let's call him!"

"I don't want to. If you want then call him by yourself."

"Hmmm... I'll call him but I'll say it's you."

"Nooo! Doooon't!"

"Hahhaa, come on. We're just gonna call him. You're not gonna say anything."

"Don't want."

"I'll tell this to [bestfriend's name]."

"You!"

She gave me the I don't care face.

"K fine. Do whatever you want."

She immediately picked my phone and called Makoto. Oh lord my heart! It's beating so fast; I think I'm going to die.

She put it on speakers mode so we can both hear his voice.

"Hihihihihihi, it's not even starting yet I feel giddy for you."

"Shut up."

His phone rings. Waaah! Every ring it's making my heart doki doki! ASDSGDHAGJD! Fuck this. I want to turn if off! I want to hide somewhere!

After three rings, he answered. Oh shit.

"Hello?" he said.

Airi was controlling her laugh while I'm controlling my feels.

"Hello? Who is this?" he said again. Airi whispered to me that I should say something. I asked her what I should say.

"Hello? I'm gonna hang up if you won't say anything." he said. Looks like his pissed off.

"Uhm!" Airi suddenly blurted.

I gave her the WTF-are-you-doing face.

"Uhm, Makoto-kun. My friend wants to say something." she said with a very tiny and irritating voice.

"What the fuck!?" I whispered.

She started to write something on the tissue paper. She writes 'Ask him if he has already have a date for school fair!'.

"Why would I say that!?" I whispered.

"Just say it!" she commanded.

Uggh! I grumbled.

"Makoto-san. Do you have a date for the school fair?" I said with a change voice.

Airi was having a hard time controlling her laugh. God, I feel like laughing too.

"Hahaha" he laughed. "Who is this?" he asked.

Airi started to scribble something in the tissue again. 'Tell him it's you're destined one. Haha=D'

I think I want to laugh at Airi's suggestion.

"It's your destined one." I said.

"Hahaha, oh really? Then you should tell me your name." he said.

I can't control my smile anymore. Mygad! Hahaha

Airi was giving me a come-on-say-something face.

"I'm sorry, my name is confidential." I said.

"Eeh... so what if I answered your question? You'll tell me your name?"

"If you answer, then I got my answer. No, I won't tell you my name." I said.

"What if I tell you that I don't have a date yet?" he said. He sure is getting flirty with a random caller. Hahaha.

"Then that's good for the both of us." Hahahah what the fark am I saying.

"Oooh. Will I ever meet you?" he said.

Okay I can't handle the feels anymore.

"Hahaha sorry that was a joke. I'm hanging up now. Good bye." I awkwardly laughed and hanged up.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU HANG UP!?" Airi shouted at me.

"I can't talk flirty." I honestly said.

"GOD! It was getting good!" she grumbled.

"Whatever. It's making me twitterpated. I think my heart can't handle it anymore too." I said.

"I'll make sure the two of you will get a date during school fair! I PROMISE!" she suddenly said.

"WHAT!? Stop that nonsense!" I said.

"Don't worry girl, I'll think of a plan."

"Stop it, it's annoying. "I said.

"I can't wait for next week!" she excitedly said.

God she's not listening to me again!

* * *

**End of Chapter 6.**

_**Short update**_


	7. Chapter 7: Sunday Date

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**_

_**A/N: I updated early because I'm attending a bookfair + anime convention this weekend. So I'll be busy fangirling on cosplayers, books and anime goods. Hahaha, wish me luck to see a Makoto cosplayer! (hopefully he's naked too! huehuehuehue)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sunday Date**

Today is Sunday, and Sunday is a family day, I get to have an intimate date with my mom. Of course that means shop until you drop.

My mother suddenly needs to meet an old friend at a restaurant, so she asked me to roam around while waiting for her. She gave me enough money to spend on a gaming center or whatever shop I'll spend it on.

I went to a cafe first so I can use their Wi-Fi. I don't know, but I have a habit of looking at Makoto's account first before my account. Oooh stalker much?

His twitter update says that he's in the same mall as me 5 minutes ago. Ooooh oooh! Destiny? Fate? He's here right now! My gaaaad! But there's no specific place written. So this is like treasure hunting!? I must find him! I never saw him in casual clothes before. Maybe he looks yummy, I mean handsome.

I searched #Makoto on twitter. Maybe his fangirls had seen him somewhere and they'll just tweet it like they saw a celebrity. Haha. Oh god what the fark am I doing? Damn! Where are the tweets from his fangirls when you need them!? All of them are old tweets, where are the new ones!?

I'm getting bored by myself, so I thought of going to the arcade since I missed playing DJMax Technika. Woooh! It's been months since I last played this. My hands are getting sweaty from the excitement.

While I was intently playing at DJMax Technika, I saw some bunch of guys crowding the Tekken area. Woah! Is there a tournament?

I got curious on what's going on so I went there and see what they are doing. Because I can't see what's happening, I gave up and thought of going to karaoke by myself. But when I turn around, my face suddenly hit someone's chest. Is this a curse for having a short height!?

I looked at the person and it was Haruka-senpai! His cold eyes staring at me. For the second time around, if I was ever his fangirl I would melt from his stare.

"I-I'm sorry, Haruka-senpai." I immediately apologized.

"It's fine. What are you doing here? Are you alone?" He asked. If Haru's here then Makoto is here! Wahahahah! My body became all giddy and excited.

"Ah yes. I'm waiting for my mother so I'm here to kill some time." I said to him. I want to ask him if he's with Makoto. But that will be too weird.

"Yoh, Haru!" I guy called Haruka-senpai. I can sense from his voice that it's Makoto baby! ASFDASADG!

I turn around to check who called him and YES! CONFIRM! It's Makoto baby! OHMYGAAAAD! He's so handsome in casual clothes and his hair! Ohh his hair! Bed/Sex hair! YUM!

"Oh! Hello. Makoto-senpai." I greeted him.

"Oh you're here too, [yourname]-san." He said then smiled at me. Gaaaawd! My panties! Joke.

"Looks like she's alone." Haruka-senpai said. On how he said it, it's like I'm a loner. I'm not a loner!

"You should come with us then. It's lonely if you're just alone by yourself." Makoto baby said. Oh my heart. I want to tag along bu-but! But what if they're are dating right now!? I'm intruding again! Nooo I don't want that.

"Uhm, maybe you two have somewhere to go. I might be intruding." I said to them.

"No, it's okay. We're also waiting for Nagisa and Rei." Makoto said. B-but I might be intruding your date! Can't you feel my sincerity?! Huhuhu.

"Bu-bu..."

"It's fine." Haruka-senpai said. Oh! If he said its fine then it's okay. What if he is just discreetly saying it but inside he wants me to get out of the way? I'm battling my inner feelings now.

"If its fine with you guys..." I said awkwardly smiling at them.

So I tag along with Makoto and Haruka. I watched them play Tekken6; I didn't play with them since their skills are too high level. If they challenge me in Technika then I'll approve! My skills in Technika are quite professional. Hehehe.

Even though Haruka looks like the cool, cold and handsome popular guy; he's a geek. He didn't give any mercy on Makoto.

"Wow, the two of you look so intense." I said to them after they're finished.

"Haru didn't give me any mercy." Makoto said.

"You're movements are just easy to read." Haruka said.

"Well, I might change my new technique then. Haha." Makoto awkwardly laughed.

Next, we played a Family Feud game in the arcade since it can be played by 2-5 people. We won a lot of tickets and then we got addicted on games that give a lot of tickets, so we played different games until we acquired 1000 tickets.

We exchanged it for two stuffed toys. One is a dolphin and one is a whale. The boys gave it to me, they said that they had a great time so this a gift for me. Awww shucks. How sweet!

The guys received a text from Nagisa that he suddenly had a diarrhea and Rei had something to do so they won't be able to come.

"Well looks like we have to go home, Haru." Makoto said.

"Those two..." Haruka mumbled.

I also received a message from my mom that it's time to go home.

"Oh I have to go home as well, my mom just texted me." I said to them.

"Oh, looks like we're all going home. Thank you for time, [yourname]-san." Makoto baby said. Ooh anything for you baby!

"Thank you." Haruka-senpai thanked me as well.

I also thanked them and bid farewell.

I guess that's the best Sunday I ever had. I even got a stuffed toy from Makoto and Haruka! Ohohoho! I love it!

I checked Makoto's twitter and his update said

"I had a nice day today!^^"

OOOOOH! DEM FEEELS! Hahaha. I had a nice day too, Makoto baby.

* * *

**End of chapter 7**

**Sorry if this chapter is like a diary of a fangirl. I'm just too hyper today. Haha +u+ too excited for the weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8: School Fair Pt1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**_

_**A/N: Poor again due to the doujinshi/s I bought during the con. Hurhurhur too much gayness in my closet! (*u*) Good thing I saved enough money to survive until the next paycheck. Hahaha =D All the Mako goods were sold out already, so I bought Haru goods instead. But I want my Makoto baby! o ALSO, Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**_

**Bestie/Bestfriend - Chizu**

**Co-member1 - Airi**

* * *

**Chapter 8: School Fair Pt.1**

**School fair** - the most awaited event of the students who wants to score... err I mean wants to have an intimate moment with their crush. This is a do-or-die event where the girls/boys has the courage to ask out their crush. It's either successful or a failure. This is where miracles happen.

**"What happens during school fair stays on your mind forever."**

Ugh, it's morning; I'm tasked to do some maintenance for the props if ever there is a problem. I'm still sleepy and my eyes just want to shut. Chizu, Airi and Kou are one of the ghosts for our horror booth. So, I'm helping them with their costumes early in the morning. I think I won't be able to have a long vacation if they tasked me in such an important position. Also that damn Airi asked me to cook food for like 8 persons. Like what the fuck right!? So I woke up early as 4:30 am just to cook food.

Our booth has opened and my classmates start to scare the shit out of the customers. I can hear their scream here in the backroom. I decided to sleep until lunch time. I'm quite exhausted from waking up early and rushing my way to school.

After a few hours, I woke up due to the consistent noise coming from the people talking in the room. It was Kou-chan, Airi, and my other classmates having a break.

"W-what's happening?" I drowsily asked.

"Oh! Good thing you're awake! Let's eat lunch!" Airi asked me.

"Did something happen while I was asleep?" I asked. I was concern because I was sleeping for 2 hours straight. Haha.

"Nah, nothing happened. Let's eat lunch! It's my break so let's hurry!" Airi drags me outside to eat lunch at the food court; manage by the students. We sat at the table near the Takoyaki stand.

"Kou-chan is eating with us since it's her break as well. Let's wait for her." Airi said to me.

"Okay. Where's Chizu?" I asked. I didn't saw her when I woke up.

"Ah! A senior asked her to eat with him, love is in the air, girl! Hahaha." Airi said. I almost drowned with the juice I was drinking.

*cough cough*

"Seriously? That girl agreed?" I can't believe that tomboy would go with someone who just asked her.

"Hahaha, yeah. I can't believe it as well. It's a miracle!" Airi jokingly said. What the eff is happening? I can't still move on by the fact that woman agreed. It's making my back shiver. I really can't believe this.

"Ah! Airi's-chan! [yourname]-chan! Sorry I'm late." Kou-chan screaming our names while she runs toward us.

"Nah, it's fine." Airi said.

"The swimming club members said that they'll eat with us. So I have to wait for their break time. Sorry." Kou-chan said. Swimming club members!? Makoto baby!? My blood suddenly became excited!

"Aaah okay... Isn't that great, [yourname]?! You'll be with Makoto-kun again. Afufufu." Airi said while poking the side of my stomach.

"Stop it." I said to her.

"OOOH! You know it as well, Airi-chan!?" Kou-chan exclaimed. Her eyes were shining.

"Hihihihi!" they start giggling with each other. My gosh! I have a bad feeling.

The boys appeared and my Makoto baby is super handsome as usual. Hahaha, I have to control my feels while I'm eating with them. The boys smiled at me so I also smiled at them. Of course I have to control my facial reactions too while I'm with them, especially with Makoto! I might have an obvious face and they might found out my secret crush for Makoto. That would be hell!

I don't know what happened but Makoto baby sat beside me and Haruka-senpai sat beside him. Ooooh! What is this tension I'm feeling!? Hahaha joke. Also is this Kou-chan and Airi's plan? If so, damn them! My head is still on dreamland and I can't process the things happening.

"Since we're all here, let's start eating! I have a lot food with me, let's share!" Airi excitedly said.

We start to share the food I brought with the members of the swimming club. Now that I think about it, it must be Airi's plan from the start! She asked me too cook for 8 farking people! Were 7 here so... DAMN HER!

Makoto shared his scrambled EGGS with me. Eggs... pffft. And Haruka-senpai shared his mackerels with me. In fairness, they are delicious! A good husband must know how to cook!

Since the table is small for 7 people, were all compressed like sardines. Our elbows and arms are touching! Gawwwd! Skinship! My feels! I must control my facial reactions. I automatically smile when I'm giddy and twitterpated, must...not...smile!

While we were eating and chatting, the back of my hands and Makoto's hands keep on touching whenever I pick some food. It's an accident, it's not on purpose! Damn, that sensation from his skin! It's like the heat is seething beneath my skin! It's like every touch is making me pregnant! Hahahah, joke. But seriously the sensation is just... it's making me smile! Goddamnit!

I saw Airi snicker and I bet inside, she's laughing so hard. Shit, I can't control my feels anymore; I want to release them!

I suddenly received a text from my classmate that one of the costumes needs some tweaks. Good timing! Since I already finished my food, I told them I should go first. Sorry, Makoto baby, I have to go.

"Eeh! You're going already?" Airi reacted.

"I need to fix some costumes, so I need to go." I said to her. Actually this is a great way to escape from them. Also to calm my ovaries… err I mean feelings.

I stand up and bid farewell to them. It's sad that I only had a few minutes with Makoto. But it's fine since I still had a moment with him. Hihihihi gosh!

When I put my hands on the pockets of my blazer, I felt that there was a paper.

When I looked at it

"Thanks for the food.

It was delicious.

- Makoto".

WOAAAAH! HOLY SHIIIIT!

* * *

**End of Chapter 8.**

**Sorry it's kinda short. (;A;)**


End file.
